<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only One by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955688">The Only One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Tumblr series. Smut and Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You should be celebrating. You knew that. But you weren’t. You couldn’t. </p><p>Your heart got in the way and just messed everything up. You wished you didn’t care. That you could brush it off and ignore the way the girls threw themselves at him. </p><p>You wanted to slap his cute stupid face and kick his ass in a sword fight for all the girls to see. Maybe then they wouldn't drool all over him. </p><p>Unable to take it anymore, you stand and charge out of the Hall. Hvitserk notices and follows behind you. </p><p>You take quick strides through the cold air until you arrive at the small cabin on the outskirts of the village. Closing the door behind you, you lean into it a moment, trying to steady your breathing. </p><p>You came here to think, to dream, to escape. You also came here to work, as the daughter to the head metalsmith, you were very good with your hands and liked to make jewelry. </p><p>After lighting a fire, the small room fills with light. Your eyes settle on your work desk and you realize you can't stop grinding your teeth or clenching your jaw. You feared, if you didn’t find a way to calm down you’d return to Hall and make a fool of yourself. </p><p>Feeling frustrated you wipe your wet eyes, the hot tears stinging your cheeks. You had it all planned out. You were supposed to be in love by now, together, happy. But after all this time you were still just one of the guys and you couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>With a stressed sigh, your eyes land on the roll of cord. The same cord you used for the stupid pendant you made Hvitserk four years ago, the same pendant he never took off.  </p><p>You fiddle with the sleeves of your dress as you wonder how many times the random girls he hooks up with have touched that pendant, how many times they grabbed it, tugged it while he was inside of them. </p><p>The horrid thought is cut short by the wooden door creaking open, Hvitserk steps into the room, closing it behind him. Stripping the large furs off his shoulders, he tosses it on a chair and rubs his palms together as his eyes search yours. </p><p>You sniffle and wipe your face again, looking away from him. </p><p>“What's the matter with you? Are you upset with me?” </p><p>He asks so casually you want to kick him. Your eyes darted back up to his, “Of course I’m upset with you!” </p><p>Hvitserk scratches his cheek, “Ummm...what did I do?” </p><p>You huff in response, locking your arms around your body. Hvitserk, still concerned and confused moves over to the fire, warming his hands over it. </p><p>Your mind is racing again. You think of all the ways you tried to tell him how you felt and he always brushed it off like you were joking. Best friend or not, you could only take so much and it was starting to hurt being around him. </p><p>The strained silence only grows more tense as he watches you, waiting for a response. When you stay silent, he moves from the fire to be closer to you. Hvitserk reaches for your hand but you pull away. </p><p>“Y/n?” He tilts his head, continuing to watch you intently. </p><p>You shut your eyes, cursing the hot tears on your cheeks. After a breath, you force yourself to speak,  “I didn’t want it to come to this Hvitersk but I think we can’t be friends anymore.” </p><p>“What? Are you joking?” He laughs nervously, “did you hit your head or something?” </p><p>Hvitserk closes the space between your bodies and checks your head with his hands. You almost get sidetracked by the scent of him. You take a step back, creating more space as you smooth your hair back into place. </p><p>“You don’t take me seriously! You always think I’m joking when I try to tell you - “ you pause, your heart feels so heavy you feel faint and like you need to sit. </p><p>Unable to finish your sentence, you pace the room instead, recrossing your arms.</p><p>Hvitserk chuckles, more so because he doesn’t know what else to do, “You definitely hit your head.” </p><p>His words send you into a rage. Grabbing the empty cup off the small food table you hurl it at him. He doesn’t move in time and it collides with his shoulder. </p><p>“OW! Y/n!” </p><p>Barely giving him a chance to recover, you grab another cup and throw it. “I didn't hit my damn head! How do you think it feels to be me???? I have to sit here and watch all these stupid girls...ohhhh Hvitserk,,” you mock their voices and body language, “he’s so cute, oh he’s Ragnars son. Look how handsome he’s become... blah blah blah.” </p><p>Holding back a smile, Hvitserk rests his hands on his hips. “That bothers you?” he asks. </p><p>“Of course it bothers me! Dammit, you really don’t get it!” </p><p>You grab whatever you can reach and throw it his way, unable to stop yourself. Hvitserk jumps out of the way, dodging the flying objects with finesse. You keep yelling, </p><p>“Just fucking anything that smiles at you like some kind of - ugh!” You let out a frustrated sigh and stand still, clenching your firsts, “the servant girl! Really! HER!” </p><p>“Y/n - “ </p><p>You find another object and throw it before he can respond. “HER! How blind are you! Gods! I just - I just….” you bring your hands to your face and exhale, “...I <br/>hate how you fuck other woman but you won’t fuck me. I’m your best friend and I've wanted you for years! I am so much better for you I -” you stop, realizing what you just said. You cover your mouth with your hand.  </p><p>Hvitersk rushes over to you, pressing you into the wall by your shoulders. He looks so deeply into your eyes you feel overwhelmed and break contact, looking down at the floor. </p><p>“You want to have sex with me?” He asks so innocently you almost can't be mad at him. </p><p>“No.” You reply venomously, fully aware you're lying. </p><p>“You’re jealous?” His question is softer this time.  </p><p>“You are so smug! Let me go - “ you push back but he holds you still. </p><p>You struggle for dominance, almost escaping him a few times until he uses his full strength to restraign you. He holds your wrists over your head, pinning you to the wall. His body pressing into yours. </p><p>“Just, stay still for one minute - please.” He smiles at you.  “Y/n, I didn’t know.” </p><p>“Bullshit.” You frown and avoid his eyes. </p><p>“I - I thought you were joking all those times you - I never realised you meant it. The only reason I never made a move was because I didn't want to be rejected.” </p><p>You look up, your eyes locking in an intense gaze. “Bullshit.” </p><p>“I’ve wanted you for years. Fuck...I’m gonna kill him - “ Hvitserk looks away, tension in his expression as he recalls something. </p><p>“What?” You feel your jaw relax and wait for his answer. </p><p>Hvitserk shakes his head, he releases your wrists. “Ivar said you only saw me like a brother.” </p><p>“Fucking Ivar!” You growl. </p><p>Feeling pissed you step away and head for the door. You only make it two steps before Hvitserk grabs you by the hips, pulling you back to him. <br/>Hvitserk spins you in his arms, crashing his lips to yours, sending a spark through both your bodies. You throw your arms around his neck, smiling into the kiss as his tongue slides over your own. Hvitserk kisses you with his entire body, quickly making you putty in his hands. </p><p>It’s only when you back hits the wall do you realize how far you’ve moved. Hvitserk grips the back of your head, his tongue exploring your mouth deeper as you caress his back. His kiss is demanding, hungry - he holds on to you like it's the last time he’ll kiss you again. </p><p>Your hands move to his strong shoulders, you squeeze and lift one of your legs, wrapping it around his body. Hvitserk welcomes the gesture, pressing his hardening bulge into you. Your body is on fire and your dress feels restrictive; you need your bodies to be closer. </p><p>The kiss slows down, simmering to gentle pecks on the lips as you both gasp for air. Hvitersk rests his forehead against yours and looks into your eyes. His palms are warm against your cheeks. You can still taste the ale on his tongue as it lingers on your own. </p><p>You watch the way his lips part, still wet from your kisses. His voice is deeper, husky when he speaks. “You're the only one I want. Just you.” </p><p>His confession makes your heart flutter, you feel the silly grin dance on your lips, “You have me, Hvitserk. All of me.” </p><p>Hvitserks face lights up. He presses his forehead to yours again. Neither of you feel the pressure to speak, you stand there, holding each other and savoring the moment, the feeling. </p><p>Hvitserk moves first, lifting you off your feet and carrying you to the bed as he litters your neck with kisses. Sometimes you forgot he was much stronger than he looked. He carries you with ease and stops short of the bed, letting you stand on your own feet. </p><p>His lips are soft against your chin and neck as his fingers work at the back of your dress. You shutter as he pulls the opened dress down over your shoulders, planting kisses on each on as he speaks, </p><p>“I should've never doubted my heart. It knew the truth, y/n. You and I are meant to be.” </p><p>You purr and lean into him. Hvitserk snakes his arm around your waist while the other keeps working on your dress. He licks your exposed collarbones and moves down to your breasts as he tugs the fabric further down.  When his mouth meets your breast you moan and melt into him, your fingers climb into his hair. </p><p>Hvitserk takes his time undressing you. Slowly reveal your body inch by inch, blessing every reveal with his lips, his tongue; leaving a trail of warm tattooed kisses down to your feet. </p><p>You bite back a moan as his hands travel up your inner thighs, his eyes dark with desire as he takes in the wonder of your body. </p><p>“I’m sorry I threw things at you. I was just so angry - so hurt - “ his fingertips brush your lips and you jerk your hips, gripping his shoulder for balance. You look down at him, warmth blossoms in your chest. </p><p>Hvitserk drags his nails down your outer thighs before slapping them, “Are you still mad at me?” He asks with an innocent tone but the devil in his eyes. </p><p>“Mmmmm,” you wiggle and look up like you’re thinking, “no.” </p><p>Hvitserk stands, grabbing handfuls of your breasts as he licks his lips. “Lay down, let me make it up to you.” </p><p>You brush your lips against his, using your hands to lift his tunic and untie his pants. Pulling him forward with a jerking motion, you walk backwards to the bed and sit. Hvitserk pulls the tunic off, dropping it to the ground. </p><p>Your hands feel warm, soft, against his hips as you pull his pants down, freeing his cock. </p><p>“You can make it up to me,” you lick your lips, “first, I want this.” </p><p>Hvitserk groans as you run your tongue up his length, the sensation sending waves of pleasure through his body. He loved everything about you, every feature, every body part. But he was always obsessed with your lips. More than once he wondered what it would be like, what your mouth would feel like around his cock. </p><p>Your name rolls off his lips like a spell when you take him in. You make eye contact as you hollow your cheeks and bat your lashes at him. Using your hands and lips together, you quickly find your pace and savor the taste of him as he falls apart in your hands. </p><p>Hvitserk gently pulls you back, taking his cock out of your mouth. He needed to taste you, he couldn’t wait any longer. Flipping you beneath him on bed, he licks down your body and positioned himself between your legs as you rest your knees on his shoulders. </p><p>Caressing your legs, Hvitserk kisses your inner thighs, sealing them with gentle bites before lapping at your entrance with deep hums. After a few licks, he parts your lips and dips his tongue inside of you. </p><p>That fuzzy feeling washes over you. Your blood is buzzing with pleasure as he devours you. Other loves have tried, some you had to persuade, but no one ever did what he was doing. You never had an orgasm this way before and Hvitserk was quickly fixing that. </p><p>Drunk on him, you soon become overwhelmed, the pressure in your core begging release. Pulling at his hair, you succumb. Intense ripples of pleasure shoot through you as your toes curl and your muscles spasm. </p><p>You cry his name on a string of curses and moan as you sink back into the bed.  Vision fading, you let your eyes close as your lips curve into a smile. The dramatic rise and fall of your chest making your breasts bounce. </p><p>Hvitserk licks his lips, quickly moving up your body and licking up the sweat on your chest. He sucks one nipple into this mouth then the other as he grabs his cock, preparing himself for you. </p><p>His mouth moves to your ear. You caress the back of his arms, moving over his biceps.  “I want you to ride me.” </p><p>“With pleasure- “ you sing, still shaking as euphoria moves through you. </p><p>Hvitserk lays back with an excited expression, grinning ear to ear and resting his head on a pillow. </p><p>You climb on top and run your nails down his chest, over his tattoos. You tug at the pendant. The lust in his eyes is enough to make you dizzy. Hvitserk, impatient grips your hips, helping you get into position. </p><p>When your eyes meet again something even deeper is ignited. Something primal. As you lower yourself down on him in a careful pace, his eyes nearly roll back in his head. </p><p>“Y/n….please, more!” He begs. <br/>You sink further, taking in more of him as his fingertips dig into your hips. </p><p>“Oh Gods! Hvitserk -” you purr, he feels so good inside of your. Stretching and filling you perfectly. Other lovers were too small or too big, Hvitserk was perfect, like he was made for you. </p><p>Your song of passion fills the hot room as you find your pace, riding him as he jerks his hips up into you. Hvitserk holds on tight, keeping his eyes open to see all of it, every expression, every time you bite your lip, every moan, the way he cock fills you. </p><p>As the pace quickens, you lock hands, holding onto each other as you ride him in a fevered pace. Hvitserk frees one of his hands, moving between your bodies to tease your clit. </p><p>The fire pooling in your body explodes, your body goes stiff as you cum, soaking his cock as you cry out. Falling into him, you rest your head against his chest and take a sharp breath in. </p><p>Hvitserk grabs your ass hard, fucking you through your release as his own body starts to tense. The lingering high soon becomes too much. He cums inside of you, holding you close as he submits. </p><p>Your name sounds like a prayer on his breathless lips. You sit up, covering his lips with your own, sucking him into a brief kiss. </p><p>Catching your breaths, Hvitserk helps you up and pulls out, resting his cock against his lower stomach. You roll onto your side and run your fingers through his hair. </p><p>You lay there, staring into eachother eyes for a long moment. You trace his lips with your finger tips, “you and me?” You whisper. </p><p>“You and me.” Hvitserk smiles, pulling your head to his chest. You stretch your arm across him and close your eyes with a low hum as he caresses your face and hair…</p><p>You must have fallen asleep at some point. Lulled by the throes of pleasure. You wake to the feel of his lips on your bare arm; a trail of warm kisses reigniting your fire. “Hvitserk - '' you open your eyes, seeing lit candles on the table. </p><p>He speaks into your skin, continuing to move up toward your mouth. “I only needed to rechange, I’m not done with you yet.” </p><p>“Mmmm, lucky me.” His capture your mouth with his own as you roll on your back. </p><p>…</p><p>Two months later </p><p>Memories of your childhood flash in your mind as your palms move over the dress. It was perfect. The exact color and style you always imagined. Your fingertips move over the beautiful stitch work and though it’s a little tighter than the last time you tried it on, you couldn’t be happier. </p><p>Besides, your wedding was tomorrow and it was best to leave the dress alone. You could deal with a little tightness for a couple of hours. </p><p>You don’t realize it but your hands move back to your stomach as you focus there. Then it hits you, the dreams you’ve been having, the way your mother and grandmother looked at you the last few weeks - like they knew something you didn’t. The way your clothes fit a little tighter around your stomach. </p><p>Filled with excitement and a little bit of nervousness, you quickly change out of the dress with the help of the girls. Slipping into your normal clothing you rush over to the Great Hall where Hvitserk is hanging out with his brothers. </p><p>“Hey baby!” His face lights up as he stands but it quickly fades when he sees the serious look on your face. </p><p>You walk past everyone else and pull him to the side, whispering in his ear. The words narrowly leave your lips before Hvitserk lights up. </p><p>With a smile so bright he could light the darkest skies, Hvitserk jumps up and down before planting kisses on your stomach. “I’m going to be a father! “ he yells loud enough for all of Kattegat to hear. </p><p>“Yeah you are.” You giggle. Gods, you loved this man.  </p><p>Hvitserk pulls you into him and spins you once before planting a big kiss on your lips. He turns to his brothers, </p><p>“I am the luckiest man in Kattegat! Tomorrow, I marry the love of my life and she is with child. The Gods have smiled down on us!” </p><p>You kiss his cheeks, then his lips, “Yes, we are in the Gods favor and I can’t wait to marry and have a child with you Hvitserk Ragnarsson.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>